Scintilla
by ReinLighten97
Summary: Sparks could turn into fireworks if only she pressed that 'add' button. Modern AU, cover is not mine.


**Okay, this is my first story after 1 year of hiatus, if you willing, check my other story 'My Creepy Idiotic Soulmate'**

 **I got so many writer's block writting this, it's like everytime I finished a sentences, I don't know what to do anymore, so frustrating!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

* * *

SCINTILLA

(n.) a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barely-visible trace

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

Winter had finally arrived, the yellow sparkling lights illuminating in every corner of Magnolia City. The voice of the noisy bustle of that night added a heartwarming feeling to the Christmas Eve that year.

The highway was filled with green and red Christmas decorations, not to mention the voice of the local church choir in the streets who were singing Christmas songs also enliven the atmosphere.

"Lucy, we're going to leave now, don't forget to bring the gift," said Jude Heartfilia while stoking the engine of his car.

Yes, on this Christmas Eve, Lucy decided to spend time with her family and friends at the same time in a Cafe that owned by her father's friend. It's called ' The Warehouse '.

She heard that the place had just opened about months ago, it hasn't known by many local people yet. The live music wasn't brought by a famous band, insted by one of his father's friend's son, whose name was Natsu.

She recalled again the first time meeting that boy years ago.

The first time Lucy came to his house, he never even once said a word to her. Called him weird, but he was only grinning like crazy all that time.

She knew from her father that Natsu was an outgoing person, but seeing him only grinning and didn't even do anything made her think that maybe, just maybe he was mute.

But no, of couse not, he wasn't

The second time she met him, he still didn't say anything. Though he lost his trademark grin later on because Lucy accidentally broke his red dragon miniature.

And the last time she met him, it really proved her that he wasn't mute.

When she entered his house, he was seen playing with his guitar. In an instant, she knew he was really good at it.

He played the guitar while singing, his voice was very good also. It made her stomach flipped all over. And again, he didn't say anything.

She began to think that smile was all she needed from him. His smile was brighter than any other person. It left a heartwarming feeling inside.

And at that time, Lucy Heartfilia realized that she had fallen for that salmon haired weird guy

Back to reality, the 17-year-old girl quickly took her Christmast gift and ran out of the house.

It didn't take a long time for them to finally reach their destination. In about 15 minutes they finally arrived.

The building looked simple from the outside and only had one floor. From the street , the music that came from the inside of the building could already be hear clearly.

Lucy got in with her parents. She couldn't hide her fascination when she looked at the party. The cafe's atmosphere was just so good!

The building which was designed like a country ccafe was decorated with various types of yellow light. Right next to the small stage, there is a very big Christmas tree with many ornaments.

All the waiters wore a Christmast hat and welcomed the arrival of the Heartfilias warmly.

 _' Wow! There is so many people! '_ she thought while looking at their surroundings.

A few friends of his father were gathered together and partying at the table near the stage. Some of them are Igneel, Silver, and Metalicana.

And there he was, with those white scarf coiled around his neck and big smile painted on his face. He was standing at the centre of the stage, holding his acoustic guitar.

"Heyoo! Welcome to The Warehouse Christmas Party! We hope you enjoy your time here!"

He's Natsu.

Lucy couldn't do anything but smile, 'I guess he still has that charming smile huh?'

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy quickly turned her gaze. It was Cana Alberona. She was sitting at a table near the tree with Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser.

Lucy smiled and waved, "Hey Cana, Juvia, Erza!". She walked to them and sat down immediately on one of the empty seats there.

Seing the blonde girl unnusual happy face, Erza nudged the girl. "What makes you so happy?"

Lucy shook her head while laughed blandly, "What do you mean Erza? Does my face look too happy?"

Erza nodded slowly and then staring at Cana, and she also turned her gaze to Juvia. Seemed to understand what was in their thought, the three of them started to laugh

"Why are you suddenly laughed?" asked the girl confusedly.

Juvia soon turned her gaze on his friend and smiled widely, "Lucy, Juvia knows for sure that you are happy to meet again with Natsu!"

"Admit it Lucy! We know that you have liked that idiot guy for years!" stated Erza.

Yes, indeed, Natsu and Lucy were childhood friend. But not really a _childhood friend_. They met several times before, but both never said anything to one another anyway.

It was weird to fell in love with somebody you never talked to, she admit it.

 **Only 5 things Lucy Hertfilia knew about Natsu Dragneel.**

 **He's a guy**

 **He has salmon-colored hair that is unique**

 **He's obsessed with Dragon**

 **He's an amazing guitarist**

 **Lastly, he has the most charming smile on the planet.**

* * *

After a lot of time spent on the stage alone, Natsu finally decided open a free singing section.

"Hello all visitors The Warehouse! Is there any of you who wants to sing? "he asked eagerly.

Without thinking, Erza immediately pointed Lucy to performed a song. The blonde girl shocked her head immediately .

But unfortunately all of the audience already cheered on her to sing.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! "

Natsu soon turned his gaze toward the girl and smile widely, "come on Lucy!"

' _okay, he finally said something for the first time to me!'_ she thought.

The girl that finally gave up. She walked to the stage while looking to the floor, and her heart beat so fast. Her face turned pale. She was not able to face the audience before her, because she was just too shy.

Seing that girl, the salmon haired guy pat her shoulder gently, "Hey Lucy, long time no see. Calm down, I'm sure you can do this!" said he while grined widely to the girl.

"You finally said something to me!" she exclaimed while looking at him belwilderedly.

The boy look at her blankly, and then laugh, "yeah, about time huh?"

This was the first sentence that the young man was ever really delivered to her face to face, she could not think straight, her feelings were all mixed up, and her heart beat was not getting any slower either, it became crazily uncontrolled!

 _'Oh my god! '_ , she screamed in her thought, _'calm yourself Lucy!'_

"So, what do you want to sing?" asked Natsu without diverting his gazed from his guitar.

"All Of Me?"

"Sure"

Immediately, guitar sound was echoing inside the room, and everybody's attentions were focused on them.

Lucy wasn't sure at first but she relaxed soon after saw the salmon haired boy grinning. She finally could sing freely. And that time, you could see Jude smilling proudly at his daughter.

And just like that, Lucy's Christmas Eve passed.

Since then, she haven't seen him again.

* * *

 ** _February 14th_**

 **LINE!**

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her phone and opened the message.

' **Lu-chan! You have already talked about him for the past months!'** Levy texted her.

Lucy smiled brightly and typed back, **'I know right! I just can't get him out of my head! Levy-chan, I think I'm going crazy!'**

' **Get a hold of yourself, I told you Lu, you should just add his id'** a frustated Brown and Cony sticker followed after.

' **Hell no! He didn't even told me his id and suddenly I added him, he would think I am a creepy stalker!'** she text back histerically.

Five minutes passed, and another message came in, **'well you ARE a creepy stalker. I mean, you search all possible ids of him!'**

' **I'm not that crazy, Lev! His id is just NatsuDragneel! I typically just wrote his name!'**

' **Well yeah, but still. You just have to push that 'add' button and all your worries will be vanished, think about it'**

Lucy bit he tongue unsure. She was thinking about another way when suddenly she got another text, **'Lu-chan, you have his instagram id right? I mean you followed each other, right'**

' **Yea?'** Lucy started to follow Natsu after that Christmas Eve party, and surprisingly, he did follow her back!

' **Just wrote your id on your bio! If he interested in you, he'll add you! Oh wait.. that's a bad idea'**

Lucy raised her eyebrow slightly, **'a bad idea because?'**

' **fanboy?'**

Recently, Lucy's fans had been increasing following her winning at her school beauty pageant. It was okay at first, but soon after, some of them turned into a stalker. Then normal stalker slowly turned into a creepy one.

The blonde haired girl facepalmed, but soon after, smiled brightly to the screen and typed, **'.. right.., aside of that, it's a brilliant idea. You're so smart! But you know what? If he doesn't add me, I am going to change my id. THANK YOU SO MUCH!'**

She sent her best friend a Brown and Cony hugging sticker and then quickly launch open Instagram. She opened her profile and quickly change her bio.

* * *

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _I thought air was free until I bought a bag of chips||Line: CelestialLucyH_

* * *

When she had done saving her new bio, she quickly greeted by a phone call from her bestfriend.

"What's up Levy-chan? Is there anything urgent?" Lucy asked worriedly. Usually, Levy only called her when there was something serious.

Like months ago when she found Gray Fullbuster, their bestfriend, lying on the road helpless after being beaten and kicked out from a store for trying to steal a box of ice cream.

"No, my fingers were bleeding because of shattered glass, so let's just talk."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that"

Lucy turned herself around the room and saw a calendar. Right, today was Valentine's Day, "Did you get something today?"

Lucy swore she could see her best friend grinning widely at the phone

"Yeah, some chocolates and those books I have been telling you lately"

"Books on valentine's day?"

"Yes, Gajeel gave it to me this afternoon with some roses. This is the best give ever Lu!" she said, almost screaming on the phone

Lucy smiled widely, knowing that her best friend was happy with the right guy.

"That's a nice of him Lev!" she exclaimed

"How about you?" she asked Lucy excitedly.

Lucy frowned a bit, she glanced to the corner of her room where all the chocolates she recieved today is located. All of that chocolates were given to her because they had wanted something from her, it's not really a sincere gift.

"Not much Lev, it was all-" Lucy suddenly stop talking when a notification came in.

"Wait a minute," she said while moving her finger to opened a notification. Large smile escaped from her lips after seeing what it was.

"You know what Lev? I just got the best Valentine's day give ever!", Lucy screamed on the phone.

"What is it Lu?" Levy asked

"Open your LINE, I sent a screen shoot of it!"

A minute had passed and her smile wasn't faded a bit, she heard Levy screamed happily on the other side.

"Congratulation Lu-chan!"

* * *

 _ **Natsu Dragneel (Id: NatsuDragneel)**_

 _ **Added you by LINE id**_

* * *

 **Well then it's finished, yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for my bad English there ._.**

 **Should I make a sequel or not? Please leave some reviews for this story, I will apreciate it.**

 **Thank you minna-san!**


End file.
